The End of Everything
by princecharmingstoolate
Summary: Schuyler decides to follow in her mothers footsteps: she dies for a boy. But, her being half-human…she's gone for good.
1. She's Moving On

**The End of Everything**

**Summary: **Schuyler decides to follow in her mothers footsteps: she dies for a boy. But, her being half-human…she's gone for good.

* * *

"**This is the end of everything…**

**You are the end of everything!" **

-Slipknot

XXXX

_Such a long list, all I want to do is slit my wrist._

_Just take some pills, so I don't feel ill._

_That razor looks good, so pull up your hood._

_Cover your face, and feel your heart race._

_Pull up your sleeve and make yourself bleed._

_You let yourself go cold, because you know you've never told._

_You feel your blood slow as the lights get low._

_You hear the medic's voices, and the loud ambulance noises._

( ^^A poem I wrote.)

* * *

Her eyes, they were hot and stinging. She could feel the tears well up, threatening to spill over, until she finally let them fall freely. The knife was being gripped so tightly that her hand was a fucking bloody mess.

So this was how it would all end. No more nights of crying herself to sleep. No more days spent in thinking of him all day long. No more _anything. _This. Was. It.

She smiled at the thought.

She raised the knife to her wrist, and sliced down. The pain, it was definitely there, but not nearly as bas as she knew it would get. She dragged it up and down, again and again, going deeper and deeper with each stroke. As her veins burst open, the blood pouring out at an alarming rate, she screamed out in agony.

She pictured in her head, ways this all started.

If only she hadn't questioned Jack's odd behavior, when he ran in front of that car. If only he hadn't been so kind, or maybe if he hadn't known her name.

Not to mention that informal. Why did she say yes to dance with her?

Then their was the party, when she kissed the mystery boy, hoping it was Jack beneath the mask. Stolen kisses at their apartment had a lot to do with it, too.

She had had to say goodbye, so Jack could live his life. Even if that meant ending hers…

Just then she started to feel insanely dizzy, and she collapsed to the ground. "Fuck!" she yelled.

As she started to pass out, she heard a voice yell, "Schuyler!"

She questioned in a whisper…"Jack?"

"It's me." He sounded like he was crying.

"I love you." She told him.

And that was the end of everything

* * *

**A/N: Super short, but any good? I'll do a Jack POV if people are interested.**


	2. But He's Moving On, Too

****

****

A/N: Jack POV. Everyone say yay, because this took forever. Sorry, I didn't like writing what I originally had, then I got this idea.

******Also, I told someone this would take 'till Wednesday. I changed my mind(:**

**********

* * *

**

**"****Lips are turning blue,**

**A kiss that can't renew,**

**I only dream of you,**

**My beautiful."**

**

* * *

**

"Fuck!" I heard someone yell from the bathroom upstairs. I hadn't realized anyone was home. The voice sounded like Schuyler, and I debated with myself about whether or not I should go upstairs and see what's wrong. On one hand, she wouldn't want me there, I was sure. But on the other hand, something had to be very wrong if she was yelling things like 'fuck'.

Checking on her won out, in the end. Making sure she was safe and happy would always win out when it came to her.

And God fucking damn.

Schuyler was lying on the floor, surrounded in a puddle of blue blood. I gasped. What was it a silver blood? Had I missed one come into the house?

But…no. There were no fang marks. Just a knife and lots, and lots, of deep gashes in her arms. She had opened up several veins, it would seem.

Laying there, her face looked so peaceful, completely out of place considering her arm and surroundings.

"Schuyler!" I yelled. She looked like she was slowly slipping away from me…slowly losing consciousness.

"Jack?" She whispered back, a slight smile appearing on her face. Why was she smiling? She was going to die, at her own hand, and she was…smiling! This was insanity.

I knelt down, afraid to touch her. I knew there was no use in calling anyone. She was too far gone.

"It's me." My voice was hoarse, and I felt a drop of wetness slipping down my cheeks.

I was Abbadon; I did not cry. I knew not fear, or sadness. I was the angel of destruction; I made others feel those emotions.

Yet, somehow, I felt terrible. I was crying heavily now. My love, she was _dying_.

"I love you."

And then she was gone, and I was holding her in my arms, hugging her tightly, as if I could make her come back if I showed her how much I loved her, too. Had she really loved me still? Or was she just delirious from loss of blood?

I guess I'd never know.

It took a while, but I finally found the strength to put her down…although not before placing a light kiss upon her blue lips.

But she couldn't kiss back.

"Goodbye, my beautiful…" I whispered, before setting her down slightly and running out of the house.

I needed to destroy something. Or maybe just think. I couldn't quite decide on which yet.

* * *

Every night, I dreamt of her. I couldn't help it.

But the night before my bonding, it was a different kind of dream. Not a retelling of a memory of her, or of a situation that could have been. It was like she was visiting me. It was the closure I needed before I would forget Schuyler and instead only remember Mimi, my twin. Mimi, the girl I was fated to be with, even after all these years. She was my _soul mate, _the one who had been there from the beginning, and the one who would be there until the end of time.

In my dream, I truly believe it was Schuyler giving me that last goodbye that I never received.

It was dark: completely pitch black. I looked around, and saw nothing. Then, a bright shone from behind me. It was her, looking like a stereotypical ghost.

"Jack." She said, sounding more wonderful then she ever had.

It was _her._

It had to be.

"Schuyler?" I asked, questioning, just to make sure.

"It's me."

"Why…?"

"After all this time? I know. It's been a while, my dear."

I was silent. It sure fucking had.

"I wanted to give you my wishes for your happiness. I hope you find it in Mimi."

"I found it in you, though. Why did you…?" It seemed I had forgotten how to complete a sentence.

"Like I just said, I wanted you to find happiness. There was no way for you to have that with me. It'd go against the coven. It'd have ruined your life. But I wasn't about to sit there and watch you be with someone else. I took the easy way out, I suppose. But, you know, it's nicer like this."

"I don't want happiness with someone else though. Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't. You wouldn't have agreed to the bonding if you truly believed that, would you have?"

"It's my duty to my people!" How could she be so calm, so cool, and so collected? How could she be saying things like this?

"Jack, I loved you. I still love you. But you never loved me. You liked me a lot, sure. But I was merely your plaything. We never could have been anything. Admit it!"

"I loved you, too! You weren't just a toy. We could have been something!" I argued. I did, she wasn't, we could have!

Or…did I? Was she? Could we have?

I thought I loved her. But, would I really keep our 'love' a secret, if it was actually that? Would I really make her wait in an apartment when there was a chance I might not show?

Maybe, I allowed. Maybe I had loved her. I had at least liked her...but she was merely a 'plaything'. We could never have been anything. I was bound to another. I loved another. It wouldn't have been possible.

No.

She was pretty much right on target. I was an asshole.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I was whispering. What we had...it wasn't enough. I didn't love her...not as much as she loved me. Not like she needed me to love her.

"It's almost okay now, Jack. But, can't you see? You need to get past this."

I was silent again.

I really, really did.

"Goodbye, my love. Find happiness. Move on."

And…I would.

I really would.

******

* * *

**

**Finally!**

**Even though I'm not quite sure how I feel about this.**

**Oh! And shameless self-advertising. I did both Jack's POV of kiss with Schuyler in Masquerade, and a short version of Jack and Schuyler's bonding. Go to my profile and check them out? :D**

******La Fucking Fin.**


End file.
